


Let Me Come To You

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Thanks for reading!My Tumblr





	Let Me Come To You

“Delivery!” 

Derek glanced up from his book as Peter walked past, heading up the stairs. A second later, Stiles was stumbling into the loft, immediately falling to his hands and knees. Derek shot off the couch and rushed over to the boy, cupping one side of his face.

“Stiles, what happened? Are you okay?” he questioned, trying to find any cuts or bruises.

Stiles blinked up at him hopefully, eyes flickering gold. “I asked Peter to bring me here… You can help me, right?”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and held him close. “Of course I'll help you, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
